


8 небольших текстов по ЛоГГ

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: 8 маленьких текстов низкого рейтинга. Флафф, драма, ангст.





	1. Риф

**Author's Note:**

> по арту  
http://i.imgur.com/Se3IEOD.jpg

Закатное солнце придавало воде необычно ясный и глубокий цвет. Оскар плавал по внешнюю сторону рифа, наслаждаясь прогревшейся водой, но выплывать на мелководье не рисковал - слишком много людей было на пляже. Могли увидеть.  
Вдруг, сощурившись, он сильно заработал хвостом и подплыл к самым камням, возле которых, на мелководье, стоял знакомый человек.  
\- Привет, как дела? - Оскар плеснул хвостом и оперся ладонями о раскаленный камень. Тот пребольно уколол ладонь.  
Миттермайер подпрыгнул на месте и зачем-то прикрылся ладонью.  
\- Очень милые плавки. Эва выбирала?  
Миттермайер выглядел как человек, который не очень-то рад видеть старого друга. В некотором роде, Оскар был готов его понять и простить за неловкость встречи, но уж никак не за алые в белую ромашку трусы.  
\- Д-да, - невнятно промямлил Миттермайер и дернул головой. - Как ты?  
Оскар сощурился и нехорошо улыбнулся.  
\- Нормально. Это у тебя там мелководье. С этой стороны рифа глубоко. Удобно.  
\- Ройенталь, я хотел спросить как ты тут очутился. Ты умер и...  
\- Ну хоть узнал, и на том спасибо.  
Сам Оскар себя в первые дни не узнавал. Длинные волосы оказались еще более неудобными, чем плавник.  
\- Я чувствую, как сильный океан рождает красоту в душе моей. Сиреникс водная стихия, - немного фальшиво напел Оскар навязшую на зубах мелодию, под которую он трансмутировал в хвостатое нечто.  
Миттермайер был явно поражен то ли исполнением, то ли внешностью старого друга. Выступление не прошло зря. Расстраивало, что Миттермайер продолжал открывать и закрывать рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
\- Раньше ты не был таким молчаливым, - укоризненно изрек Оскар и оттолкнулся прочь от неровной каменной гряды. - Пошли поплаваем, что ли. Вода просто чудная.  
Подняв тучу брызг, Оскар поплыл в сторону заходящего солнца. После смерти он ко многим вещам стал относиться проще, но вот плавки...


	2. Войну развязывает победитель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке с инсайда: Хочу криптоисторий

Вольфганг Миттермайер зашел в кабинет и, закрыв за собой дверь, привалился к ней спиной. Его плечи ощутимо подрагивали, и случайный наблюдатель мог решить, что из-за сдерживаемых рыданий. Но сдерживал премьер-министр Нового Рейха отнюдь не слезы, а душащий его смех.  
Наконец-то.  
Наконец-то то, к чему он шел долгие годы – свершилось. Он стал обладателем самой большой власти в империи. Правительства вдов – не в счет.  
С самого поступления в военное училище он мечтал об этом. Как легко все давалось тем, у кого наличествовала приставка “фон”... и насколько умнее и хитрее были вынуждены становиться те, у кого ее не имелось. Еще тогда он научился улыбаться честно и доброжелательно. И тогда же понял, что при знакомстве его будут недолюбливать за происхождение, а после – за то, что учится лучше. А ему необходимо быть лучшим, чтобы добиться хоть чего-то.  
Да, Вольфганг Миттермайер был амбициозен и считал, что у него есть на это право. Он был ничуть не глупее высоких адмиралов, только, как ни бился – преодолеть стеклянную стену не удавалось.  
С фон Ройенталем он сошелся потому, что тот скорее презирал свое происхождение, чем гордился им. Но вдвоем они тоже ничего не могли достичь, разве что у Миттермайера появилась своя, пусть пока небольшая, агентурная сеть. Кто владеет информацией – владеет миром. Не так ли?  
Именно оттуда он узнал о молодом, но весьма перспективном фон Мюзеле. На золотых крыльях брата императорской фаворитки можно было взлететь высоко. Вольфганг тогда сделал ставку – и не прогадал. Раньше он вообще любил рискованные игры и приключения. С возрастом эта страсть стала слабее. Но воспоминание о том, как специально спровоцировал собственное наказание, как отправил Ройенталя присягать на верность – до сих пор будоражило нервы. Это была самая первая и очень весомая ставка.  
Потом – доказать лояльность и верность. Неужели кому-то могло прийти в голову, что можно рассмотреть, кого везут в машине? Он просто знал. Наверняка. И два добрых рыцаря, поставив в известность третьего – поехали спасать принцессу. Спасли, что характерно. Миттермайер не любил проигрышей.  
Та же схема сработала и много после, когда проезжал Ланг. Ведь те слова были сказаны не Ройенталю, он все знал и так. Специальная утечка информации. Для Мюллера.  
А потом леди Удача снова пошла к нему в руки. Единственная дама, с которой он изменял Эванжелине.  
Райнхард, при молчаливом одобрении Фридриха, поднимался к самому солнцу, но они могли только уцепиться за полы плаща. Пока был жив Кирхайс – никто не смог бы стать ближе. Ураганным Вольфганга прозвали и за быстрые решения тоже. Обеспечить, чтобы Ансбаха не досматривали, было сложнее, чем промокнуть платочком рану. Виноватое, растерянное лицо – и никому даже в голову не пришло спросить, почему десантник, махавший топором на Капче-Ланке, так странно оказывает первую помощь. Ведь тогда была некая отправная точка. Переломный момент для всех них. Для Кирхайса, конечно, в большей степени, но Вольфганг не жалел.  
Убедить юного Райнхарда в том, что обязательные медосмотры – формальность и пустая трата времени, было делом нескольких случайно оброненных фраз.  
Но потом стало сложнее.  
Сначала из-за ребенка. К сожалению, Эва была бесплодна, но очень хотела малыша. Добровольно Ройенталь не согласился бы, но правильно проинструктированная Эльфрида сумела его заинтересовать, а позже – и выполнить свою часть сделки. Она была по-своему честной, эта дама, в которой ненависть к Ройенталю сочеталась с огромным желанием жить. Ребенок все равно не был нужен ни ей, ни Оскару. А Вольф добился желаемого.  
На этом ходу удача показала, насколько она капризна. Ройенталь, подобно всем страстным натурам, заигрался. Мятеж должен был стать почти формальностью, лишним, безусловным доказательством всей галактике, что Волк верен своему хозяину, но перестал быть фарсом. Кто же мог подумать, что Грильпарцер ударит по своим?  
Счастье, что рядом оказался мальчик Генрих. Очень умный, очень толковый. Мальчик получил достойное вознаграждение, а чета Миттермайеров – еще одного сына.

В день смерти Императора Миттермайер смеялся. Как смеялся, когда капсула якобы с телом покойного друга была взорвана в открытом космосе недалеко от Хайнессена. Согласно последней воле разноглазого адмирала. Не везти же императору голову мятежника? Ансбах уже когда-то привез.  
А сам Ройенталь, погруженный в искусственную кому, был отправлен маленьким ботом, в сопровождении одного доверенного медика, туда, где адмирала будут лечить, не спрашивая на то его желания.

Премьер-министр Нового Рейха честно пытался успокоиться, все-таки сегодня трагический день. Двойная смерть. Но у него не получалось. Терраисты очень вовремя подняли голову, и намекнуть, где будет военный министр, не составляло проблемы. А теперь – историки долго будут гадать, был ли это просчет Оберштайна, стечение обстоятельств или же он холодно и расчетливо отправился готовить торжественный прием в Валгалле. Герр Миттермайер, по приказу императора отсутствовавший во время теракта, останется вне подозрений.  
Все-таки сегодня – на редкость хороший день.  
Вольфганг потер глаза, поправил плащ и вышел из кабинета. Ему предстоял тихий мирный вечер в кругу семьи сегодня и великие дела – завтра.

***  
Бывший мятежник, а ныне покойный гросс-адмирал флота Оскар фон Ройенталь сидел на какой-то заштатной планетке и злился. Названия планетки он не помнил и переспрашивать не собирался. Достаточно и того, что он должен выбрать себе новое имя. С прической определился сразу. Волосы стричь не будет, пусть болтается хвост.  
Оскар фон Ройенталь плакал. Слезы заливали лицо, и он не мог остановиться. Практика показала, что засунуть себе что-то в глаз сложнее, чем кажется. Веко все время дергалось, закрываясь, и он испортил уже не одну цветную линзу. Ну, ничего. Краснота спадет – и он попробует еще раз.


	3. Как мне вас представить?..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> применение на практике знаний, полученных на психологических тренингах
> 
> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая, D~arthie

\- Как мне вас представить?  
\- Представьте меня в ванной.  
(бородатый анекдот)

Его превосходительство был в гневе. Он метался по кабинету, и плащ только чудом не задевал кофейные приборы на маленьком столике.  
Фройляйн Мариендорф почтительно склонила голову. И пусть ярость направлена не на нее, все равно было неуютно. Хотелось убежать, спрятаться, переждать взрыв. Или хотя бы покарать виновных в гневе руководства. Но покарать было невозможно, поэтому оставалось только ждать, пока гроза не отбушует.  
Когда-то давно она ходила на курсы, где учили отключаться от гнева собеседника. Например, был очень любопытный способ — представить злящегося человека голым. Раньше она никогда не пробовала, как-то представлять себе обнаженными мужчин в летах не хотелось. Безусловно, дряблые животы сделали бы их смешнее, но смысл?  
Райнхард — совершенно другое дело. Можно немного пофантазировать, все равно, по прогнозам, грозе длиться еще минут пятнадцать, не меньше.  
Итак. Пусть он сорвет мешающий плащ. Пальцы потянутся к застежке ворота, рванут ее, чтобы дышать стало легче. Яростный, наверняка в постели он такой же страстный, как во время битвы. Пусть китель летит в сторону, пусть Райнхард, поглаживая пуговицы, расстегивает их одну за другой.  
В кабинете ощутимо потеплело. Громы и молнии шипели и раскалывали полированный паркет. Пол, привычно ухнув, спешно сращивал повреждения.  
Так. Без рубашки. В одних штанах. Тонкие ключицы, полупрозрачная нежная кожа. Вот бы прикоснуться к ней кончиками пальцев... Изящный поворот головы и коварная ухмылка. Ниже — безволосая грудь и плоский живот. Интересно, у него рельефный пресс или нет? Наверное, да. Их всех гоняют в военном училище.  
Кажется, последним взрывом откололо кусочек стены, и он просвистел совсем рядом с ее головой. Но она тоже немного солдат. Таким не напугаешь.  
Дальше — штаны. Фройляйн выругалась про себя так, что отец, наверное, покраснел бы до кончиков ушей. Благородной девушке не пристало не то что думать такими словами — знать об их существовании.  
Со штанами вышла промашка. Обиженно надувший губы Райнхард смотрел на нее с укоризной. Штаны сиротливо запутались на неснятых ботинках. Пришлось натягивать их снова, снимать ботинки и уже только потом выпрыгивать из брюк. Носки они сняли уже позже. Потому что все-таки мужчина в трусах и носках - это забавно. Без носков зрелище было совсем другим. Райнхард смущенно поджимал пальцы ног, что выглядело очень эротично. Можно было скользить взглядом вверх, по стройным икрам, к бедрам. Фройляйн отметила про себя, что ноги ей почему-то тоже представляются безволосыми. И это странно.  
Дальше взгляд уперся в трусы. Белые, в общем-то непрозрачные. Самые обычные трусы определенно скрывали член. Под ее взглядом он увеличивался, и, казалось, вот-вот из-под белья покажется край плоти, требующей к себе внимания.  
Хильда почувствовала, что еще чуть-чуть - и неудержимо покраснеет. Она попыталась оттянуть резинку трусов, но Райнхард сурово погрозил ей пальцем.  
Из прострации вывел жесткий приказ:  
\- Можете идти, фройляйн.  
С облегчением Хильда откланялась и вышла. Мысли ее были далеко, крутясь вокруг неприступного нижнего белья.

***  
Начальство бушевало. Начальство злилось и пыталось смести все вокруг. В общем-то, начальство злилось регулярно, ничего нового под звездами. По крайней мере, оно пока не стучало кулаком по столу, уничтожая незадачливые вещи, попавшиеся под руку.  
Байерляйн старался придать лицу вид максимально лихой и придурковатый, только иногда позволяя себе с нежностью посмотреть на адмирала. Причина неясного томления души при взгляде на непосредственного командира так и не поддавалась анализу. Ну да ладно.  
Зато можно было фантазировать. Например, как учили на занятиях, представлять собеседника голым, чтобы было не так страшно. Не то чтобы ему сейчас было страшно, но все-таки находиться рядом с разбушевавшимся командиром так же неуютно, как стоять близко к урагану.  
Представлять начальство голым было приятно. И совсем Миттермайер не толстый. Все, что у мужчины выше пояса — грудь. Он просто крепкий и кряжистый. Такой, каким должен быть настоящий мужчина. Байерляйн вздохнул украдкой. Его собственное телосложение мужественным не было никогда. Но такова природа. Что уж теперь. Зато можно думать дальше.  
Перед внутренним взором Миттермайер представал обнаженным, на капитанском мостике, командующим: "В атаку!" Член при этом торчал не менее воинственно. Какого противника собирался побеждать он — было решительно неясно. Но адмирал наверняка всегда готов к бою, причем к любому.  
Задумавшись, Байерляйн пропустил момент, когда руководство все-таки успокоилось и со второго повтора выгнало его за дверь.

По коридору адмиралтейства шла очень задумчивая фройляйн Мариендорф. На ее лице блуждала мечтательная улыбка. Байерляйн некстати подумал, что сейчас наверняка выглядит точно так же.


	4. Излечиться от слепоты

\- Спасибо, Эмиль, можете идти. Я побуду с ним.  
\- Спасибо, фройляйн.  
Такой горячий, жар так и не спадает. Волосы разметались по подушке. Усатый врач сказал, что жаропонижающие исказят картину поэтому насколько можно справляться своими силами. Но как доверить его сиделке? Только если Эмилю. Или самой себе.  
Хильда протирает лоб влажной губкой. Он открывает глаза, сбрасывает руку, резко садится на кровати:  
\- Всем флотам!  
\- Шш... все хорошо, - она укладывает его на постель и снова протирает лицо. Бредит. Все еще, но это пройдет.  
Он берет ее за руку...  
\- Кто это? Так темно. Кто это?  
\- Это я, ваше Величество. Все хорошо, мы победили.  
\- Хорошо. Только почему же так темно, фройляйн, - он прижимается лицом к ладони, берет ее в руку. - Можно я прикоснусь к вам. Поверить, что вы здесь.  
\- Врач сказал, что возможна временная слепота, вы поправитесь. Обязательно поправитесь.  
Очень страшно подносить его ладонь к лицу, он точно почувствует слезы. Зачем ему знать о ее слезах?.. Но она все равно берет его ладонь, прижимает к щеке. Он очерчивает брови, нос, пальцы путаются в коротких локонах. Он впервые ослеп. Эта беспомощность и неизвестность, и единственный якорь сейчас - ее лицо. Он, наверно, никогда ее так внимательно не рассматривал, как сейчас "смотрит" кончиками пальцев.  
Рука снова безвольно падает на кровать. Он провалился в тяжелое, муторное забытье. Снова будет метаться по кровати, она - смачивать его лоб и поить лекарствами. Потом он посмотрит на нее совсем ясным взглядом и скажет "Спасибо". Просто за то, что она рядом, что он не один на один со своими страхами, кошмарами, призраками.  
Эмиль зайдет через несколько часов, с новыми лекарствами, готовый сменить фройляйн. Но побоится потревожить. Потому что, они оба спят. Она - уронив голову на кровать, и он очень крепко держит ее за руку, боясь выпустить, боясь потерять.


	5. Ландыши

Дом спит. Дети разошлись по комнатам, слуги уснули. Даже кошка вернулась с охоты, честно положив добычу у входа. Не спит только женщина в кресле у камина. Ноги укрыты теплым пледом, на коленях книжка с переложенной между страниц веткой ландыша. Читательница дошла до этих забытых, высушенных листков и замечталась о чем-то. Взгляд рассеяно блуждает по каминной полке, останавливаясь то на одной, то на другой фотографии.  
Вот они, совсем еще юные, на торжественном новогоднем торжестве. Стоит только прикрыть глаза, как женщина заново окунается в трепет и предвкушение первого новогоднего бала. Никак не могла понять, почему из стайки подруг он выбрал именно ее. Загадочный молодой человек за весь вечер не проронил не слова, но она не чувствовала, что он стесняется или робеет. Он так уверенно кружил ее в танце, будто всегда ждал только этого вечера. Галантно поцеловал руку на прощание и исчез, так и не представившись, и не спросив, как ее зовут. Шепоток подруг расставил все на свои места: «Странный кавалер тебе достался, но ведь красавец, один из лучших на курсе, из хорошей семьи».  
Первый раз вне стен училища он нашел ее в парке. Долго шел чуть сзади, пока она не заметила и не улыбнулась. Конфеты, милые сувениры, травяные чаи с Феззана, полевые цветы, букетик ландышей, положенный на раскрытую книгу, зачитавшейся на скамейке девушке. Через несколько недель, она не представляла своих прогулок без мерной, уверенной поступи рядом. Привыкла узнавать его по шагам, а не по голосу.  
Мать была покорена зелеными глазами и ровным характером, отец – игрой в шахматы.  
Воспоминания мелькают как белки в листве. Так и не покорившийся вихор, тихое, но уверенное «да», на скромной церемонии. Первое посещение клуба офицерских жен. Сводки с фронта, ожидание новостей с замиранием сердца…. Он возвращался снова и снова. Незыблемый, уверенный как скала Она всегда верила ему, а он каждый раз говорил, что вернется. Тогда зачем накручивать себя новостями о сотнях смертей?.. Тем более что тогда, она уже ждала первенца.  
Женщина улыбнулась. Как были удивлены его соратники, когда минуты внеочередной связи с домом, положенные при рождении ребенка, он молчал. И смотрел на нее с малышом так, будто обязан был навсегда запомнить каждую черточку, каждую новую морщинку, роды прошли тяжело, каждый волосок на голове его сына.  
Единственный раз она видела, как ее супруг вышел из себя. Будто пойманный в клетку северный ветер он метался по комнате, возможно в первый раз жалея, что не научился выражать чувства словами. Врач не устоял перед ураганом, и супругу было разрешено присутствовать при вторых родах.

Женщина любовно разглаживает хрупкий засохший листок. За годы совместной жизни она поняла - муж всегда рядом. Надо просто закрыть глаза, услышать тишину и он появится из темноты.


	6. Не такая влюбчивая баронесса

Тени скользят по узорным стенам чайной гостиной. Маленький столик разделяет двух женщин, но ничто не может разделить воспоминания. Когда давно знаешь друг друга, в частых встречах нет необходимости. Да и не так много времени у первой императрицы нового рейха времени, которое она может посвятить друзьям.  
Баронесса фон Вестфален любуется скупыми, уверенными движениями хозяйки.  
Хильда сама разливает горячую янтарную жидкость в тонкий фарфор.  
\- «Мой маленький паж», называли вы меня когда-то.  
\- Я? Да как я могла даже подумать такое! – передразнивает Магдалена свое же воспоминание.  
Фразы, слова, интонации цепляются друг за друга. Баронесса до малейшей детали помнит ту сцену, много-много лет назад: фройляйн Мариендорф вела себя так подчеркнуто по-мужски, что Магдалене все время хотелось ее поддразнить. «Я не уверена, но вы умеете ездить в мужском седле?» – преувеличенно серьезно спросила она тогда. Хильда тут же приняла вызов: напряглась, нахмурила брови и разве что не задрала хорошенький носик: «Я?.. да как вы могли подумать!..». Баронесса чуть наклонила голову наслаждаясь зрелищем, но увы, Хильда слишком быстро взяла себя в руки: «Вы угадали, я предпочитаю мужское седло». «Мой маленький паж, вы так очаровательны, когда злитесь. Пойдемте быстрее, Пьер привез какую-то новинку с Феззана». Легкое касание пальцами ладони, как приглашение в сказку. А сколько еще было этих прикосновений, объятий, поцелуев…  
Смех в гостиной звучит отголоском того лета.  
\- Как кречет? Все еще верен вам?  
\- Кьяк прекрасен. Все-таки это совершенно особенное чувство, когда свободная, дикая, гордая птица прилетает на зов.  
\- Как знать, Магдалена, может быть, именно это называется дружбой?  
Баронесса прячет улыбку в чашке. Императрице, наверно, лучше не знать, что она сама напоминает маленького кречета. Оставить ее около себя, пусть даже в самой лучшей золотой клетке, было бы преступлением. Пусть в клетках сидят те ее питомцы, которые не смогут выжить на свободе.  
Часы бьют пять.  
\- Баронесса, вы бы знали, как я иногда скучаю по вашим веселым классам. Вы – прекрасная учительница, но я так и не смогла превзойти вас в умении жить.  
\- Вы добились других успехов, моя кайзерин, - Магдалена почтительно склоняет голову. С последним ударом часов сказка закончится, Императрица вернется на трон, а баронесса к подопечным музыкантам, поэтам и певцам.  
Госпожа Аннерозе неслышно заходит в комнату и кладет руку на плечо сидящей Хильдегарде. Та привычным движением накрывает ее своей ладонью и, повернувшись, с такой нежностью смотрит на кронпринцессу, что баронесса в который раз убеждается: фройляйн была прилежной ученицей.


	7. Призрак Кирхайса утром

Он почти спит. Такой расслабленный, красивый. Хочется провести пальцами по волосам, но нельзя. Иногда, кажется - протяни руку, и стеклянная стена дрогнет, рассыплется от простого человеческого тепла. Но нельзя. Он сам себе дал слово, а он никогда не нарушает данных обещаний. Стоять тут, и не один и не с ним. Ждать непонятно чего, и неясно, зачем это. Зачем это солнце, которое разбудит его, разрушит очарование сна, настанет новый день, такой же как и другие. Иногда хочется продлить восход, задержаться в этом миге тишины, спокойствия, когда просто можно быть рядом, не думая о том кто ты - тень или нет. Не думать о том, не сгорит ли он дотла, в столбе солнечного света. Ведь только сам свет может не отбрасывать тени.  
Невозможно уйти и остаться тоже невозможно. Существует только здесь и сейчас, между двумя ударами сердца. Ни один, ни другой так и не узнают, кто выстроил эту стену и зачем она. Остается только ждать.  
А слепящее утреннее солнце неумолимо встает над горизонтом. Первые лучи снова предадут усталость и озабоченность такому красивому лицу. В который раз бледная рука сожмет медальон, и он будет вспоминать обрывки сна, в котором кажется, они снова были почти детьми. И их снова было двое.


	8. Император умер. Да здравствует Император

Император умер. Да здравствует Император. Не многие успевают скорбеть по-настоящему. Вот на секунду взгляд кронпринца, нет уже императора, потеряет осмысленность, вот служанка украдкой вытрет непрошенную слезу. Все-таки Император был стар, и некоторые поговаривают: странно, что он не ушел раньше.

Райнхарду проще всех, он сидит на подоконнике и болтает ногой. Он очень хорошо помнит, как умер. Жалко, конечно, что не в бою, но это была добрая смерть во сне. Непонятно одно, почему за ним никто не пришел. Неужели он будет теперь вечно призраком бродить по замку? (впрочем что приятно, хоть призрак не убеленный сединами старик, а вполне себе молодой мужчина, в полном расцвете сил) Похоже, что даже служанок пугать не получится, они его не видят и не чувствуют. Что ж он тогда за призрак, что даже цепей на погреметь нет.  
Райнхард прислушивается, у него теперь отменно хороший слух, и лихо спрыгивает с подоконника в сад. Похоже, один из солдат перебрал то ли на радостях то ли с горя и хочет поближе познакомиться с молоденькой служанкой, только она не рада. Надо пойти проверить.  
Солдат пьян настолько, что плохо стоит на ногах, спотыкается о небольшой камушек, падает, и девушка успевает убежать.

Для Райнхарда становится неожиданностью, когда на плечо опускается чья-то могучая рука. Он разворачивается, готовясь дать отпор. Перед глазами форменный китель еще старого образца. Ох как не привык Император, чтобы кто-то был настолько выше, да еще так фамильярно хлопал его по плечу. «Кому-то сейчас достанется», думает Райнхард и ему все равно, что он призрак.  
Рыжий парень смущенно улыбается. Он уже очень давно представлял себе как пройдет эта встреча.  
\- Не злитесь Райнхардо сама.  
Райнхард уже конечно не злится, он готов повиснуть у Кирхайса на шее, только этикет въелся в кровь, и он не откажется от опыта десятилетий. Только неуверенно протягивает руку к рыжему локону.  
Кирхайс, как и тогда, спокойно продолжает, не обращая внимания на такой трогательный жест:  
\- Вас ждет начальство. Я присматриваю за кораблями, адмиралы следят каждый за своим участком, а Вас собирались поставить стеречь границу.  
\- Границу? Это что, будет война? – газа Райнхарда загораются азартом. Хорошая добрая война это то, чего ему так давно не хватало.  
Кирхайс улыбается и качает головой. Положительно, его друга ничто не изменит.


End file.
